In the downhole drilling and completion industry, there is often need to contain fluid within a formation during various operations. Conventionally, a mechanical barrier is put in the system that can be closed to contain the formation fluid when necessary. One example of a system known in the art will use a valve in operable communication with an Electric Submersible Pump (ESP) so that if/when the ESP is pulled from the downhole environment, formation fluids will be contained by the valve. While such systems are successfully used and have been for decades, in an age of increasing oversight and fail safe/failure tolerant requirements, additional systems will be well received by the art.